millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heir to the Strategist/@comment-9410228-20151014182654/@comment-76.236.84.86-20151015041337
Event units tend to all be situational units and or weaker than shrine summoned units of comparable qualities. Shiho is weak, but she's a good emergency healer which can come in handy so she's situationally useful. Odette is a Platinum Mage with high attack even with a slower attack speed which if it is it's not much slower her higher attack tends to let her clean mobs more easily which frees up blocking space, her situational skill can be said about a lot of units. The mage class as a whole can be situational if the enemies are scattered between extremely strong enemies and no mobs or don't really gang up then the mage is massively overcosted with some of the lowest DPS in the game. Her ability is situationally useful and her standard mage-ing is about on par where it should be making her a nice alternative especially since she's easier to obtain than Garania which requires luck. It's pretty unfair to compare event units to units that come from luck as if there is no difference between them, it's more fair to compare them to units that you're almost garuanteed to get like Valerie or atleast go below their rarity and not try to act like it's so reasonable to get a platinum equivalent just like that. Rowanna is bad, if you compare her to other duelists than her stats are fairly sub-par and her class ability isn't all that useful and her attack speed hinders her standard DPS, considering you need to either support her through her skill or a healer to make sure she isn't going to die you're not benefitting from her increased attack very often if at all. Karma is very useful, she doesn't have staying power, but that's not her purpose she can block anything for the duration of her skill dealing decent chunks of damage to it all the while and she's not so frail without her skill active that she can't be deployed and use for a while beforehand as you seem to be suggesting. If you have the Vampire Princess then she has issues and I say she's a pass, but the Immortal Princess is quite good. Maribel has higher DPS than all heavy infantries except Deine and she's durable enough to do her job against mobs, her ease of obtaining to reduce her cost and increase her skill give her a cost advantage ontop of her innate bargain price. Against mobs she has a better turn around than other heavies which kind of includes Deine since if Deine's skill is active she becomes significantly worse against mobs from decreased attack speed. With Maribel's skill she becomes significantly stronger which is a very rare trait amongst heavy infantries and it patches her defenses up when you need them most, there's really nothing wrong with Maribel. Echidna gives you a sub-par healer at a premium price, but gives you a rather strong mage since most mages increase splash attack and she gets an attack increase during her skill she tends to be stronger than any other mage you have available attack-wise and compared to a mage she's a great bargain. I'd say she's only situationally useful however, a durable healer is nice on range heavy maps, but outside of that you're probably better off with a healer than can heal more effectively and her versatility to become a mage is situational since you can really only use it to clean up mobs around your blockers since taking away healers around actual threats will likely get your blocker killed if they aren't further supported by another healer. Since you didn't mention them: Aria - Good skill low defense can be a hinderance, but overally tends to pull her weight easily Katie - Higher defense reinforcement unit you can't really cost reduce, but still pulls her weight probably better than Aria even if Aria is cost reduced since she isn't quite so frail. Cloris - Gold witch, is what she is can't cost reduce her though. Belinda - Platinum witch with a very useful albeit a more situational ability than straight damage. Sealed Dorania - Used to get Anya, but honestly wasn't terrible even if he was massively overcosted. Dragon Princess Anya - Meh durable but weak Princess that has a high costs at the advantage of blocking 2 units it's somewhat of a push IMO she's more situational than other princesses, but she can also be more useful usually on those maps where her unit cost isn't an issue anyway. *If you extend it out to include Awakening AoE damage is a nice thing to have in you magic units* Fairy Village Warrior Rosalie - Stats of a Gold unit with sub-par HP and a luck based ability, she's not good, but she was more of a secondary bonus than the main event so I don't think she really counts. If you refuse to use them in situations they excel in then your opinions really don't mean much at all. If you don't want to use them where they are meant to be used then ofcourse they're not going to be useful, it'd be the same thing like trying to use a heavy infantry without any healing support. You use them in a way that they work, the situations they excel in, but you throw an event unit like they're some vanilla unit and complain when they don't work the same way